Phineas and Ferb meet Celebi
by Marissa Flynn
Summary: When a weakened Celebi crashes into Phineas and Ferb's backyard, it sparks a great friendship with Phineas. Soon it is abducted along with Phineas by an old enemy. Can the gang save Phineas and their new friend Celebi, and help it get home?
1. Prologue

**Me: Hey guys, well I have had this idea for months, and I decided it's time I publish it. I have it written out already. I just need to type it. lol. Anyways I don't own **_**Phineas and Ferb**_** or Celebi. I just own Marissa enjoy the story.**

A fire in a forest roars through a forest. All the Pokémon were running, flying or swimming for their lives. They started to lose hope, then a green flying creature with big blue eyes flew by. The creature was known as Celebi. Celebi focuses its power, and soon some vines spread over the fire, and it starts to fade away. Although, there was still a small little flame that Celebi's vine missed. It soon grew over the vine, and eventually traveled up the vine, and it burned Celebi. Celebi screeched in pain. Celebi then closes its eyes, and it focuses its power. Soon Celebi screeched again as the entire forest was covered by a bright light. In the distance, a young boy notices the light.

"Celebi," he whispered.

He runs to where the light is most bright (which is where Celebi is). Soon the fire is all gone, but Celebi is very weak from getting burned and using its energy to get rid of the fire, and it collapses to the ground. It has just enough energy to time travel. This Celebi was also very special because it also had the ability to travel to another dimension too. It uses its energy, and it disappears as its voice echoes. The boy comes running in to the area where Celebi disappeard.

"Celebi…be careful, where ever you're going," he says worriedly.

_**PHINEAS AND FERB MEET CELEBI**_


	2. Chapter 1: What is That?

Phineas, a triangular red head with spiky red hair who wears a white T-shirt with added orange stripes, big blue shorts with huge pockets, and blue and white tennis shoes with no socks, sat with his step brother Ferb, who had green hair, and his head was shaped like an F who wears a short white/tan torso and big tall purple pants with a light purple belt and black tennis shoes with white socks, and one of his sisters Marissa who had a long pencil neck (like Candace), shorter brown hair who wore a plain pink T-shirt, black skirt, and black mary-jane shoes with tall pink socks and black glasses, and their platypus Perry.

"Do guys ever wonder," Phineas asked, "if there are more things out therein not just other dimensions, but other universes?

Marissa thought about it for a bit and Ferb shrugs. "Well I guess now that you mention it, I do wonder that sometimes," she said.

Their platypus Perry chattered, for he could not talk. Phineas, Ferb and Marissa never think of him as "just a platypus, he doesn't do much anymore" ever since they saved the second dimension for the second time, and they were able to keep their memories this time.

"Well at least it's not just me," Phineas says cheerfully.

Marissa laughs and says "yeah same here"

Suddenly they see an eerie green light over D.E.I (now called Doofenshmirtz Incorporated since Doof isn't doing evil anymore) "Whoa do you guys see that?" Phineas asked.

"Do you think Dr. D is up to something, or maybe one of his inventions (that he builds for good now) is malfunctioning?" Marissa asked.

Perry chatters, and they both nod. Soon the light vanishes as a small figure falls and crashes right in front of our heroes. They all gasp, for it's something they have never seen. It looked like a fairy-like creature with long arms, round toe-less feet, and clear wings on its back. It also looked like the head was the shape of an onion. The creature looked very hurt and unconscious.

"Whoa, what is it?" Phineas asked amazed.

"I think it might be some sort of alien" Marissa said, "oh no…is it even alive?"

The creature laid there not moving a muscle. They move towards the creature, and try to see if it's alive. Soon it opened its baby blue eyes slightly, and it attacked Marissa who was closest.

"Whoa!" Marissa exclaimed as she got thrown back. Phineas and Ferb shielded with their arms, and he asked, "Are you alright Marissa?"

Marissa got up and she said, "Yeah I'm fine. Hmmm let's try a different approach."

She moves towards it again, but slower. She assures the creature that she won't hurt it. It looks at her afraid, but soon it calms down and lets her pick it up. Soon the creature, now cradled in her arms, closes its eyes and rests in her arms.

"Whoa, that is cute," Phineas said, "Can I hold it Marissa?"

Marissa handed him the creature, and she said "Sure, but be careful. It's got a burn."

Phineas holds the creature in his arms being careful not to touch the burn on its arm. The creature looks up at Phineas and he smiles at it. Then the creature leans up against Phineas and smiles too.

"Whoa, whatever this thing is, it likes you, but we can't keep it. We need to find out what it is, where it came from, and how to get it home.

Phineas and Ferb agreed, and Candace walks outside. "Hey guys, did you see that bright light over Dr. D's place?

Phineas turns around with the creature asleep in his arms. Candace sees it, and she screams. "What is that thing…it's cute, but what is it?" she asked freaked out.

"We don't know yet. It crashed into the backyard after the light disappeared," Marissa said.

"I bet Baljeet would know what it is," Phineas said.

Just then Baljeet, and Buford walk in with Baljeet on a leash. "I might know what," Baljeet said.

"What? I don't want to lose my nerd, so he is on a leash," Buford said.

Everyone looks at Baljeet, and he has an 'ugh' look "You get used to it," he said, "anyways, what did you guys want?"

"We want to know what this thing is," Phineas says as he reveals the sleeping creature.

"Wow that thing is freaky," Buford says.

Baljeet then says that he has no idea what it is, but maybe it was in one of the books at home. Soon they decide to go. Just as they are leaving, Isabella walks in.

"Hey guys what cha doin?" she asked.

"We're going to Baljeet's house to find out what this is," Phineas explained.

Isabella sees the creature, and she says, "Awwwww, that's so cute. Hey, maybe it's a friend or relative of Meap's."

"I don't think so. It's cute, but not _Meap _cute, I mean it's the same amount of cuteness, but not the same form of cuteness," Candace says and Marissa rolls her eyes.


	3. Chapter 2: Celebi

**Me: hey guys, I wasn't gonna do intros and closings to the chapters on this story, but I decided to recruit Wordnerb93 as a co-host here. Let's give a hand for them.**

**Phineas: good to have you WordNerb**

**WordNerb: Great to be here! You guys are so awesome! Oh, and you can just call me Nerby.**

**Me: Nerby?**

**WordNerb: It was a nickname from a fellow author. I like it.**

**Isabella: So, What cha' Doin?**

**All except Isabella: hosting the story**

**Isabella: I know lol**

**me: anyways**

**Phineas: she owns nobody except herself**

**Isabella: please read and review**

**all: enjoy!**

At Baljeet's house, everyone except Phineas, whom was holding the sleeping creature, was searching through the books for anything.

"Hmmm I can't find anything Phineas, how about everybody else?" Baljeet said.

"I'm not finding anything," Buford said.

"Me neither," Candace said.

"Nothing here," Isabella said.

Ferb rose up from the pile of books he was searching through, and he shook his head.

Perry rose and shrugged.

"I'm not finding anything eith-…wait! I think I found something!" Marissa announced.

Everyone gasped and looked her way.

"Yeah, this is definitely it," she said.

The creature, gently opened its eyes, and looks up and smiles at Phineas.

"Hey, perfect timing too. It's awake," Phineas said.

Phineas' arm accidentally touches the spot where the creature was burnt, and it screeches in pain.

"Oh no, I'm sorry little guy. I didn't mean to hurt you," Phineas said. The small figure looked up at him, and it smiled in forgiveness. "Hey Marissa, what does the book say? I wanna know what I need to call this little guy for the time being," Phineas said.

"Bi," the creature said.

"Bi?" Phineas asked.

"Actually according to this book, it's called a Celebi, c-e-l-e-b-I," Marissa said.

"Hmmm Celebi, huh? Is that your name?" Phineas asked as he turned his head toward the creature.

"Bi," Celebi said as it nodded its head.

"Oh I get it. It can't say Cele-bi, so it says 'Bi' as like an abbreviation," Phineas said.

"Bi," Celebi replied. Then it screeched in pain again as it felt its burn again, but this time, it wasn't Phineas touching it.

"Oh no, poor Celebi. We gotta help it heal. We'll need a band-aide, some kind of cream to ease the burn-" Phineas began, but he was interrupted by Marissa saying something.

"Um, Phineas, I don't think that'll be necessary," she said. Everyone looked at Celebi who was now glowing a bright green.

"Whoa, what's Celebi doing?" Phineas asked.

" (echoes)," Celebi screeched as it used its healing power. Soon a bell appeared above Celebi and Phineas. Then it played "Celebi's Song" **(a/n: check it out on YouTube. It's soooo pretty lol )**. Soon the spot where Celebi was marked to be burnt faded to the green color of Celebi's long arms. Once the glow faded, everyone gasped as they saw Celebi happily fly out of Phineas' arms. It danced and twirled in Baljeet's room.

"Whoa, Celebi healed itself!" Phineas exclaimed.

"Whoa, cool, cute as much as powerful too," Isabella said.

"Reminds me of another cute girl I know, whom I am extremely lucky to have as a girlfriend," Phineas flirted with Isabella.

Isabella blushed, and she laid a kiss on Phineas' cheek.

"Wow, you always know what I want. Don't you?" Phineas asked flirtatiously.

"Yes, yes I do," Isabella said.

"Maybe I should read more info about Celebi. Okay, Celebi also known as 'Voice of the Forest' is a flying pok-e-mon, whatever that is, that is grass and psychic type. It has many powers such as the following: healing ability, the power to make grass grow in its surroundings, making special vines that can go on fires and make the fire go out, and one of its trademarks, time traveling. Some special Celebi even space travel. Celebi is very rare, and very friendly.

"I can't disagree with that," Phineas said as Celebi flew around in circles around everybody. Then Celebi stopped, and it floated in front of him. "Hi Celebi, glad you're feeling better now, and that we know what you are," he said. Then Celebi's eyes glowed green for a small bit, and Phineas lifted off the floor. "Whoa!" he exclaimed alarmed and surprised.

Everyone stared in awe as Celebi took Phineas' hand, and it guided him to fly.

"It seems Celebi has telekinesis too, and it obviously likes you Phineas," Marissa said then she laughed.

Soon Celebi lifted everyone, and they all played as they flew around the room. Soon they got bored flying around the room, and they flew out the window. They played, and they flew. People stared in awe as the children (and teenagers) flew by with Celebi and Perry. Phineas and Isabella held hands as they flew.

"Isn't this so romantic Phineas?" Isabella asked flirtatiously.

"Yeah," he replied staring at his girlfriend's beautiful raven hair in the wind.

Marissa flew near Baljeet as she read more information on Celebi, and she looked at the author's name.

"Hey, Baljeet, do you mind if I borrow this book?" she asked.

"No borrow needed. It was just taking up space, and you guys need it more than I do. You can keep it," he said.

"Thanks," she replied.

As the kids, teenagers, platypus, and Celebi flew around, a villain stares at the kids who foiled him, but he was intrigued by this new figure. He paused his screen, and he smiled.

"Interesting, I must have it, and I will! Mhuahahahahaha!"

**Me: well so they figured out the name is Celebi. Now they just need to find out where it lives, and get it home. Who is this villain that they very well know of? Find out, most likely next chapter.**

**Phineas: I know who it is**

**me: quit bragging Phineas**

**Phineas: sorry Marissa**

**me: anyways, where's Nerby?**

**WordNerb: (walks over with blackened face and smoky hair) I'm right here. You guys are pretty lucky to meet Celebi.**

**Phineas: What happened to you?**

**WordNerb: Just an inventing mishap. Nothing major.**

**Phineas: Wait, you like to invent, too? What are you making?**

**Me: We need to finish the closer first, you two.**

**WordNerb: Right. Sorry...**

**Isabella: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**all: and carpe diem!**


	4. Chapter 3: Captured

**Me: hey guys, here's the next chapter for this story. Poor Phineas lost his voice today, so unfortunately he cannot co-host today.**

**Phineas: *holds up a piece of paper that says "sorry guys"***

**WordNerb: Hmm, lost voice, huh? (Begins to rummage through a toolbox)**

**Ferb: I hope we figure out how to fix it because I hate being the chatterbox of the family**

**Me: AAAH! Stop being a chatterbox Ferb. You're a man of action, not words!**

**WordNerb: Yeah, Ferb. Quiet down. What. Did I just tell Ferb to be quiet?**

**Isabella: Yes, yes you did. And if you guys are done here, we would like to get the chapter started.**

**Me: Oh right, anyways, I only own Marissa. Please read and review.**

**All: Enjoy!**

Later on, Phineas, Ferb, Marissa, Candace, Isabella, Perry and Celebi went back to the Flynn-Fletcher household. Marissa reads more about Celebi as Celebi playfully flies around Phineas, and the others watch it play.

"Well, at least now we know what it is," Phineas said as his head followed Celebi.

"Now we just need to figure out where it came from," Isabella said.

Marissa continued reading as she said, "That's what I'm trying to figure out now. Wait, I think I found it. Whoa, um, guys, Celebi is from another dimension!"

Everyone's eyes widened, and they stared at Celebi who stopped flying, and it noticed that people were staring at it.

"Bi?" it asked.

"Wow, so how are we going to get it home?" Candace asked.

"I bet Dr. D still has the other dimension inator. Let's go see if him, plus, I bet he would love to meet Celebi," Phineas said.

"I'm sure he would love to meet it too. Let's go," Marissa said.

Candace puzzled about something, and she asked, "Wait, we went through all the dimensions and more twice. Don't you think we would have seen Celebi back then?"

"Well, first of all, we were occupied with getting away from the norm bots," Marissa stated.

"And the second time, it was a maze, and we were trying to stay alive, and get to the exit quick," Phineas finished.

"Oh yeah, that's right," Candace said.

"Also, I'm thinking…you're gonna think I'm crazy, I think that Celebi is from another dimension…in another universe," Marissa stated.

"Wow, weren't we just talking about that earlier Ferb?" Phineas asked, and Ferb nodded.

"Yep, so even if we go through the other dimension inator, we'll have to modify it so that it can take us to other universes as well," Marissa said.

"Well, I guess I know what we're gonna do today. Come on Celebi. You're going to meet our good friend Dr. D," Phineas said, and then he stopped in his tracks. "Wait, what about Mom? She doesn't know that we're going over there," he said.

"Don't worry Phineas. Mom knows about all our crazy inventions, so she knows that we go on adventures. Need I remind you of our adventure with Meap?" Marissa said.

"Oh right. Okay, let's go. Perry, lead the way," Phineas said.

_Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated but not really evil anymore so it's just incorporated_

"Seriously? You still haven't removed that stupid jingle?" Candace asked as they walked in.

"Oh hi guys, um…oh I know this, I know it," Doof said as he pounded his head.

"Candace," Candace said.

"Oh right, anyways Candace, I like the jingle, so I decided to just keep it," Doof said, "What brings you guys here anyways? Is there trouble in the other dimension again?"

"Not quite Dr. D," Phineas said, "We wanna help this little guy get back to its dimension."

Celebi flies above Phineas, and Heinz's eyes widen, and he says, "Whoa that is pretty cute."

"Heinz, please focus, do you have the other dimension inator? It's from another dimension, and that dimension is possibly in another universe. We were hoping we would be able to adjust it so that we could go there," Marissa said.

"Well, I hate to tell you this guys, but I don't think we can adjust it enough," Doof said.

"Oh, I see, well what do we do? How are we going to get Celebi home?" Phineas asked as Celebi flew next to him.

"I don't know Phineas, but we'll figure something out. We always do…wait! Celebi, how did you get here?" Marissa asked. Celebi tried thinking, but it couldn't exactly remember. The last thing Celebi remembered was the fire in the forest, and then it was so weak. Next thing it knew, it woke up on the ground trying to defend itself from Marissa, Phineas, and Ferb.

"Um guys, I don't think that's the issue right now," Isabella said as her head was tilted way up, and a shadow was above her.

"What's that big shadowy thing over there?" Phineas asked, and everyone ran over to the outer area of the balcony. Celebi floated and levitated right behind Phineas.

Everyone looked up at the shadow, and they saw a big ship. It looked familiar, but they couldn't quite put their finger on it.

"Whoa, that can't be good," Ferb said, and everyone except Celebi shook their heads slowly. They were obviously distracted and intimidated by the size of the ship. Suddenly a beam shoots from out of nowhere, and it hits Celebi. Celebi screeches in pain, and everyone turns around.

"Celebi!" Phineas, Marissa, and Isabella cried out. Phineas turns, and he tries to pull on Celebi who is now unconscious from the pain of the beam. The beam soon starts lifting Celebi…taking Phineas with it!

"Phineas!" Marissa, Isabella and Ferb cried out.

Soon the beam disappears as they rise to the point where Celebi and Phineas can no longer be seen.

"Well, that's no good," Doof said.

"Gee ya think?" Candace yelled.

"No time to fight guys. We gotta go save Phineas and Celebi!" Marissa shouted.

**me: uh oh Phineas and Celebi have been captured.**

**Ferb: dun dun dun**

**Isabella: man I wish Phineas had his voice**

**me: sadly he doesn't, so we'll just have to manage**

**WordNerb: *holds up a sign that says* "Looks like I'm in the same boat as Phineas. My voice restoring device didn't work and took away my voice."**

**Ferb: Really?**

**WordNerb: *holds up another sign that says* "I'll have it fixed soon. But enough about that, I'm more worried about the fact that Phineas and Celebi were captured."**

**Phineas: *holds up a paper saying* "this is not good"**

**me: no kidding Phineas**

**Isabella: anyways please review**

**Phineas: *holds up a paper* summer belongs to you**

**all: and Carpe Diem!**


	5. Chapter 4: Voluntarily Prisoner

**Me: hey guys. Here' the next chapter.**

**Phineas: the villain is revealed**

**Isabella: dun dun dun**

**WordNerb: Aw, I wanted to do that...**

**Me: anyways, please read and review I only own Marissa and the plot**

**all: enjoy**

Phineas and Celebi float up the tractor beam, and soon they land inside a ship. Phineas held Celebi close to him as he looked around.

"Celebi? Can you hear me?" he asked, but Celebi didn't move, "Celebi, please be okay. Wake up Celebi."

Celebi still doesn't move, and suddenly Phineas realized something about this room.

"This room looks familiar...hmmm," Phineas said as he looked around. Soon, a glass case surrounded them. Phineas held Celebi in fear and protection. He was NOT gonna let this villain capture or hurt Celebi. Phineas then realized that it was a bit strange that a glass case surrounded them.

"Okay then," he said with a confused expression. Soon he heard a familiar voice.

"Phineas? What are you doing here?" the new voice said. Phineas turned toward the source of the voice, and he frowned in anger.

"Mitch! I should have known!" he shouted.

"Yes, yes you should have," Mitch said.

"What do you want now?" Phineas asked snidely.

"Well duh, I obviously want that thing. I am a poacher after all, and that thing is really unique and rare," Mitch said as he pointed at Celebi.

"WHAT?" Phineas exclaimed as he looked down at Celebi, and back at Mitch, and he frowns in an angered expression, "No way! I won't let you have Celebi!"

"Says the kid inside the glass chamber," Mitch replied with an annoyed expression, and Phineas gritted his teeth. He would have clenched his fists, but he was holding Celebi.

Phineas looks around, and he realizes that Mitch is right. He is really in no state to be saying that.

"Okay, that might be true, but I'm still not leaving Celebi. Celebi is my friend, and I would never abandon it," Phineas said.

Mitch sighed, and he thought for a bit. He's dealt with this kid at least twice now, and he was a BIG pain in the neck. He would have to take this carefully.

Mitch thought, and he finally said, "Alright Phineas, I'll cut you a deal. If you let me have that…that-"

"Celebi" Phineas said.

"Right, whatever, Celebi, if you let me have Celebi, I will let you go, and I will never bother you and your friends again," Mitch offered to his captive.

"No" Phineas plainly said.

"Oh come on Phineas," Mitch complained, "please?"

"No"

"Please?"

"No"

"But"

"No"

"Oh come on, pleeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?"

"NO!"

"Aw come on. Why not?" Mitch asked.

"Because Celebi is my friend, and I would NEVER abandon it," Phineas said as he cradled Celebi in his arms in protection, "plus, you're evil, and evil people…well…aliens…evil beings lie!"

"That's true," Mitch said, "in other words, you don't trust me."

"That's exactly what I'm saying. Like Marissa said the day we first went to the second dimension. You can't trust evil beings," Phineas said.

Mitch clenches his fist. Clearly Phineas was not going to cooperate.

"Grrrrr this kid is smart," he muttered under his breath.

As Mitch thought of how to get Phineas to cooperate, Phineas attempted to wake up Celebi. He shook it gently, and Celebi attempted to open one of its eyes. Phineas smiled, and he held Celebi close to him.

"Celebi, you're okay…well for now at least," Phineas said, and Celebi closed its eyes again, for it was still weak.

Mitch scoffed, and he said, "Ugh, I may vomit."

Phineas really was getting mad now. It was bad enough that he and Celebi were in this situation, and he really wanted to get out of there, but he couldn't leave his new friend with this old foe. He looked down at Celebi, then at Mitch, and back at Celebi. He looked down at his feet and back at Mitch again, and he frowned again.

"Alright Mitch, I'm not leaving, and you won't let Celebi go, so we have one option," Phineas said.

"Oh? And what is that?" Mitch asked the boy.

Phineas sighed, and he knelt on his knees. He then said, "Take me as a prisoner as well."

Celebi's eyes opened wide with disbelief at what its new friend just said. He would be a prisoner just for his new friend? That's so sweet. Celebi looked up at Phineas, and it said, "Bi." Phineas nodded, and Celebi cringed in pain as it blacked out again. Even Mitch was surprised at Phineas' action. He blinked a couple times, and he sighed as he returned to his original expression.

"Very well Phineas. You may stay with…with…that thing as my prisoner. Guards!" Mitch called for his guards, and two of Mitch's robots flew in, "take the boy and the…the-"

"Celebi," Phineas annoyingly said.

"Yeah that, Celebi, take them to prison chamber 12, and bring them lunch, the prisoner lunch," Mitch ordered.

"You're gonna feed us? Usually villains don't feed their prisoners," Phineas said as some robots grabbed onto him. He held Celebi extremely close now as one grabbed his collar.

"Would you rather starve?" Mitch asked.

"No," Phineas quickly said.

"Then shut up, oh by the way Phineas, you and that thing (Phineas gives him a look)…what I can't remember what it's called," Mitch said.

"How many times do I have to say it? IT'S CALLED CELEBI!" Phineas yelled almost waking Celebi again.

"Whatever! Anyways, you and Celebi will have some…company," Mitch said as he smiled evilly.

Phineas looked at him curiously, and he asked, "Who?"

"Oh someone you know. Leave it at that. Now away with you," Mitch said as he turned his back, and the robots carried Phineas carrying Celebi away. Phineas had a sad expression on his face as he held Celebi close.

**Me: uh oh, Phineas surrendered, and now he's captured with Celebi.**

**Isabella: Who's the company that will be in the cell?**

**Phineas: We know cuz it already happened, but we won't spoil it for you guys.**

**WordNerb: Wait, then how come you haven't told me, since I'm co-hosting?**

**Me: Because you might tell someone else before we do this.**

**WordNerb: Well, I guess I understand. Still a little disappointed, but I'll survive! I may hurt, but- Hey, is that a penny?**

**Me: Oookkkaaayyy. Anyways, please review**

**Phineas: Summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem!**


	6. Chapter 5: Planning for a Rescue

**Me: hey guys, here's the next chapter for this story.**

**Phineas: how many stories are you going to have me be captured in?**

**Me: I don't know bro**

**WordNerb: (mechanical voice) cannot answer question. *flickers***

**Phineas: What's wrong with you?**

**Image of WordNerb: (in slightly computerized voice) I am a hologram sent to inform you that WordNerb is ill.**

**Me: He could have sent a note...**

**Phineas: anyways, she doesn't own us**

**me: please review**

**all: enjoy!**

Marissa, Heinz, Ferb, Candace, Isabella and Perry sit and think of a way to save Phineas. Marissa pacing back and forth worrying about her brother and their new friend Celebi. None of them are aware of who it was that kidnapped them.

"Oh no, what if the bad guys hurts them, or even KILLS them? I'll never forgive myself Phineas ever gets hurt. I should have stopped him. That's what I should have done. We've just gotta think of something," she said frantically.

"I'm sure we'll think of something," Candace said.

"I sure hope they're alright," Heinz said.

"Does anyone have an idea of what to do?" Isabella asked.

Everyone sadly shook their heads. Soon Baljeet, Buford, Irving and Albert walk in.

"An idea for what Isabella?" Baljeet asked.

"To save Phineas and Celebi. They've been captured," Marissa replied.

"Oh no, Phineas was captured, and…what's Celebi?" Irving asked.

Marissa showed Irving a picture of Celebi from the book.

"That's cute," Albert said.

"What happened?" Buford asked.

"He was captured by somebody," Heinz said.

"Well, actually, they were after Celebi, but Phineas tried to grab Celebi and ended up getting captured as well," Candace said.

Perry taps Ferb's shoulder, and they go in the house.

"Hey, where'd Perry go? And where's Ferb?" Marissa asked.

Ferb and Perry go to the same entrance used in _Across the Second Dimension_. Once they're in the lair, Ferb frowns and looks down worried about Phineas. Perry sensing his owner's worry, placed his hand on Ferb's shoulder. Ferb looks down at him, and he smiles. Major Monogram appears on the screen.

"Ah Agent P, I heard about Phineas. Hope the kid's alright. It's obviously not Doofenshmirtz because he was right there when it happened, and he's not evil anymore. Agent P, Ferb, find out who took Phineas, and rescue him and that creature that was with him. You know what to do," he said.

Perry salutes, and Monogram disappears from the screen. Perry takes off his locket, and he places it in the spot where the key hole was. The door for all the inventions opens up, and a storage of all the smaller weapons such as baseball launchers, anti-gravity rays, soda launchers, digital hackers, ninja gloves, and OWCA beacons (All these are weapons from _Phineas and Ferb Across the Second Dimension Wii game_).

"Hmmm I think that Ferb and Perry are in the lair, judging by the fact that they're both gone," Marissa said.

"Oh yeah, probably," Candace said.

"I'm going to go down there and see what they're doing," Marissa said, and she went down the entrance behind the portrait.

"Meanwhile, we'll be thinking of a plan to save…" Heinz said.

"Phineas," Candace said.

"Yeah, Phineas, and um…"

"Celebi."

"Yeah Phineas and Celebi."

Isabella went in the house, but she didn't go to the lair. She went in Phineas' room to look for blue prints for something that might be able to help.

Meanwhile back on Mitch's ship, the robots carry Phineas still holding Celebi. Phineas has a sad expression on his face, and they stop in front of a door that reads Prison Chamber 12.

"Wow, way to be specific Mitch," Phineas said as he rolled his eyes.

The robots opened the door, and they through Phineas in there. As Phineas flew through the air, he accidentally let go of Celebi, and it landed in front of him. Phineas frowned and he glared at the robots. They just shut the door, and left. Phineas sits down and rests his head on his knees.

"Guess I'm officially a prisoner," he said. **(A/n: at the end of the story, there will be a deleted scene including a song I wrote. It's sooo cute)**

Phineas then heard a voice he knew all too well, "Meap."

Phineas looked around for his friend, and he said, "Meap! You're here too? So that's what he meant by company."

Meap walked toward Phineas, and when he saw Celebi, he pointed at it. "Meap," he asked.

"Oh I guess he took your mustache translator again. That's Celebi," Phineas said.

"Meap."

"Mitch captured it, and it hurt it really bad. It's good to see you again Meap. I just wish it was in better circumstances."

"Meap."

Celebi stirs, and Phineas helps it up.

"Bi?"

"Celebi, you're okay. Thank goodness. Sadly we're prisoners, but that's okay. At least we're together right?"

Celebi then remembered Phineas' sacrifice of his own freedom for his new friend.

"Bi." It scolded.

"Celebi, I'm sorry, but I don't understand you. I have a feeling you were scolding me though. Weren't you?"

"Bi"

Celebi then looks at Meap, and Meap waves.

"Bi?"

"Oh this is Meap. He's a friend of ours."

"Meap."

"Bi."

Celebi floated close to Meap, and it stared curiously at him.

"Bi."

"Meap"

"Bi" Celebi said as it smiled.

"Well it's good that you two like each other," Phineas said, and he yawned; it's been a long day, and it's not even over yet! "After all, we are going to be here forever…possibly. I guess I'm a bit tired after all this."

Celebi played "Celebi's Song" on the bells, and Phineas fell asleep. Once Phineas was asleep, Celebi made grass grow on the area where he was asleep. Then Celebi and Meap snuggled close to the boy, and they fell asleep too.

**Me: awwwwwww I love that Meap and Celebi snuggled together...not much more to say lol.**

**Hologram of WordNerb: *suddenly vanishes into small disk***

**Ferb: *walks over and pockets disk***

**Phineas: anyways please review, summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem!**


	7. Chapter 6: Regrets and Missing Friends

**Me: hey guys, sorry I haven't updated this in a while, but idk if I will update crossovers as much as regular stories. Anyways, here is the next chapter. I do not own Phineas and Ferb or Celebi. I only own Marissa. Please read and review.**

**WordNerb: If you don't, I'll zap you with my Review-Inator!**

**Phineas: No. They get to choose.**

**WordNerb: Fine...**

**all: Enjoy!**

Marissa goes down the elevator into Perry's lair.

"Hey guys, I knew you two were in here. Hmmm hey I have an idea. We're gonna need transportation…flying transportation, a lot of baseball launchers, and…I think that's it," she said.

Perry directed Ferb and Marissa's attention to a cabinet where there was many weapons that were used when they went to the other dimension. Many baseball launchers were in there. Of course Perry would have more of Phineas' favorite weapon than any other. It was also the easiest to carry and it was pretty much everyone's favorite weapon too.

"Okay, that works, now we need transportation."

Obviously she didn't look behind her, for Ferb and Perry pointed behind her.

"What are you two pointing at?"

"Look behind you," Ferb said.

Marissa turned around, and she saw the inventions.

"Oh, I see," she said, and she turned toward the two again, "you guys are one step ahead of me aren't you?"

"Actually, we didn't really have a plan, but what's the plan?"

Marissa goes and picks up a baseball launcher, and she strikes a heroic pose.

"You'll see, now let's go save our brother," she said.

Meanwhile, Phineas, Meap, and Celebi woke up. Phineas was startled to see grass all over the area where he slept. He felt it to see if it was real, and it was.

"Whoa, how did this happen?" he asked as he felt it, "It feels real."

Celebi and Meap open their eyes, and Celebi smiles.

"Bi"

"Celebi, did you do this?"

"Bi"

"Whoa, how did you do that? Wait, Marissa did say something about you being able to do that."

Soon they all paused at the sound of a knock. Well, actually it was more than a bang. Celebi zoomed into Phineas' arms, and it started shaking with fear. Mitch walked in with some food.

"Dinner time prisoners," he said.

He noticed Celebi was in Phineas' arms, and there was grass on the ground. He looked at Celebi and Phineas, and he scoffed. Phineas looked down at the shaking Celebi sympathetically.

"Where did that grass come from, and what is that thing doing?" Mitch asked.

"Celebi is shaking because it's afraid of you, duh!" Phineas yelled.

"Well, what about the grass?"

"None of your business snitch."

Mitch clenched his fist, and he walked up to Phineas to slap him, but he was taken aback by something.

Celebi stopped shaking, and it buried its head further into Phineas' arms.

"BI!" it cried out, and Mitch was thrown back.

"What was that for?" Mitch asked.

"I told you. Celebi is afraid of you, and it's my friend. Therefore, when you went to try to slap me, Celebi threw you back with its psychic abilities to defend me. I thought you would have figured that out."

Mitch motions to go slap Phineas, but stops when he notices Celebi.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"That, it's shaking and I don't like it."

"Oh for crying out loud! I could just let it go and blast you to oblivion, but because I care about Celebi and I don't want to scare it, I WON'T! You're just lucky I'm here or else you would have been blasted to oblivion probably."

"Whatever."

Mitch sets the tray of food on the ground, and he leaves slamming the door behind him.

"It's okay Celebi. He's gone now."

Celebi flew out of Phineas' arms, and twirled in the room.

"Wow Celebi, when you're not frozen with fear, you're quite the energetic little guy. Well, let's eat."

Phineas, Celebi and Meap went over to the tray. On the tray were three chicken legs, some berries, carrots, and a couple biscuits. Phineas took a berry, and he ate it.

"Mmmm, these are really good. Have some Celebi, you too Meap."

Celebi and Meap ate their berries, and Meap smiled. After Celebi put the berry in its mouth, it grabbed its cheeks and twirled around excitedly.

"Bi bi bi bi bi bi!"

"Wow, you must really like those berries Celebi."

"Bi"

Celebi smiled, but then it remembered Sam. It remembered when Sam, Ash and their friends in the future ate berries after Celebi had its strength back. Celebi then frowned as it looked at the berry.

"Bi," it said sadly.

"What's wrong Celebi?"

Celebi looked at Phineas with a sad frown on his face.

"Bi"

"Wait, I think I get it. You have a friend in your dimension that you used to eat berries with. Don't you?"

Meap's wide eyes widened even more that Phineas understood Celebi. How could that be? Celebi nodded.

"And now you miss him?"

"Bi"

"I'm sorry Celebi. We should have been more careful to watch out for Mitch. I knew he was out there, and that he wanted revenge. I should have known he would come after you. At least we're together right? I won't ever see my friends or family again, but that's okay. It's better than knowing you would need my help. Of course I'll miss my friends and family…and…Isabella…I'll never see her again."

Celebi and Meap exchange sad looks at each other, and they look back at Phineas. Phineas wanting not to think about it shook it off.

"Well, at least we're together right?"

Celebi looks away from Phineas, and it frowned. It got its new friend into this mess. Celebi flied up to the boy, and it put its hand on his shoulder.

"Bi"

"What? No Celebi, I'm not leaving you here alone."

"Meap!"

"Well besides you Meap."

"Celebi, this isn't your fault. It was my decision to surrender, and I live by the consequences of not being able to see my friends, family, and my girlfriend. Plus, at least he's feeding us. Speaking of which, let's eat."

Phineas ate some more of the food, and offered some to Celebi and Meap, but they both refused. They weren't very hungry, and if Phineas was going to be a prisoner, he was going to need all the food he could get. They both exchanged worried glances. They both knew Phineas missed his friends and family.

**Me: it's strange how Phineas somewhat understands Celebi huh?**

**Phineas: boy I'll say**

**Isabella: that just makes you more special**

**WordNerb: If you'll excuse me, I have to leave before I lose what dignity I have left by releasing a fan boy squeal. *Runs away, and a faint squealing can be heard***

**me: oh you guys, anyways**

**Phineas: please review, summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem!**


	8. Chapter 7: Getting Sick

**me: hey everyone, here's the next chapter. So listen I've kind of lost the whole interest in having other authors for co-hosts. I don't know why lol**

**Phineas: key point, this will be Nerby's last co-host**

**me: yep, sorry, but I just lost interest in the concept**

**WordNerb: Well, I can't say I won't miss this, but it was fun being here! Now I've got a farewell device to make...**

**Phineas: anyway, please read**

**Isabella: and review**

**all: enjoy!**

Phineas ate some dinner, and he thought about something. He wondered exactly what everyone was doing. Marissa was probably going extremely frantic right now, Candace…probably chilling out thinking of an idea. Ferb and Perry were probably also thinking hard. Same with Isabella, maybe she was sad. He then imagined her sitting down depressed unable to think. He really started to miss her. Then he thought…does he expect too much of them? No that's ridiculous, of course they were thinking of a way to rescue him and Celebi. Then he thought about another thing.

"What is wrong with me?" he announced out of nowhere making Celebi and Meap jump and look at him.

"I'm an inventor for crying out loud! I'm sure I can make SOMETHING to get us out of here…or at least not make our lives so miserable. Hmmmmm," Phineas said, and he looked around.

He looks everywhere in the cell for stuff he can use to build something to get them out of there, but just like on that island, there was absolutely nothing. He didn't even have a giant map this time, and how would that help this time? It wouldn't that's what. Maybe Mitch had some spare parts or scrap metal he could use. Then again, he's a prisoner. Mitch wouldn't let him entertain himself. He just sat down again, and he grabbed his arms, and started rubbing them. All of a sudden, he felt really cold.

Meanwhile, in the backyard, everyone had their weapons ready to go.

"Alright, let's go," Marissa said.

"Let's rock," Candace said getting her baseball launcher ready.

Perry and Ferb strike a heroic pose with theirs.

"Let's go kick some bad guy hiney," Buford said.

"Wait," Baljeet said, "do we have a plan, or do we even know who the captor is? Do we at least know where we're going?"

"Um…well, yes, no, and…kind of yes," Marissa answered sheepishly, and she thought of something, Wait! Phineas still has his wrist communicator! Let's see if I can get ahold of him."

She takes out her watch, and she tried to get ahold of Phineas.

Meanwhile, back on Mitch's ship, Phineas is a bit pale, and he hears something.

"Phin...e…as, ca…n…you…hea…r…me?"

Phineas looked for the voice, and he looked at his wrist communicator. He saw that something was loose.

"Oh," he says, and he adjusts it.

"Phineas, can you hear me? Please answer," Marissa's voice came from the communicator.

"Yeah, I can hear you."

"Thank goodness you're alright…wait, you sound a little sick," she said.

Phineas knew his voice sounded deeper. He even felt chilly and he was a bit pale. He knew he was indeed getting a bit sick.

"Um…it's just the way the communicator makes me sound," he said in a sick tone as he rubbed his ear.

"Alright, not the issue here. Where are you? How's Celebi? Who is the Captor? Did he hurt you or Celebi?"

Phineas thought about all the questions, and he answered them in order.

"Um, we are on Mitch's space station in prison chamber 12 with Celebi who is fine. Mitch is the captor, no he didn't hurt us. Oh and Meap is here too."

"Meap," Meap said.

"Hi Meap, okay Phineas, we're coming to get you guys. Everyone has baseball launchers and flying transportation so we can get up and back. Do you think that's enough to get you guys out of there? Wait…Phineas, he hasn't sucked your power, has he?"

"No, not that I know of. He only wanted Celebi. I surrendered with Celebi because Celebi is my friend."

"Wait, so you're VOLUNTARILY prisoner?"

"Yeah, I miss you guys."

"We miss you too Phineas. Hmm…maybe this will be easier than we thought."

"What do you mean?"

"Well…maybe we can just ask for you guys back."

"Well, he already had Meap, and he wants Celebi because of its rareness and power."

"Hmmm, well what about you? We could ask for you back since you surrendered voluntarily and you could try to sneak Celebi and Meap with you."

"How would I sneak them? In case you haven't noticed, I don't have anything with me."

Marissa was silent, and she thought about it. Suddenly the silence was broken by Heinz's voice.

"Hey, I have an invention that might work. It's called the Wrapped Up In A Nice Little Bow-Inator," Heinz said.

"Wait, does it wrap up things in a present for easy storage?" Marissa asked.

"Yep," Heinz replied.

"But guys, wouldn't that hurt Celebi and Meap being all squashed in there?" Phineas asked.

"Actually, I was zapped into my whole building with that thing, and it's actually pretty roomy. They won't feel a thing," Heinz said.

"Wow…I don't know. What do you two think? Should we try it?"

Phineas looked at Meap and Celebi who both nodded and smiled.

"Meap."

"Bi."

"Alright, let's do it."

Soon Celebi, Meap and Phineas here a bang on the door.

"Uh oh, I gotta go guys. I'll contact you guys later."

"Okay, bye Phineas," Marissa said.

"Please be careful Phineas. I love you," Isabella said.

"I love you too Isabella."

"Be careful Phineas. Mitch can be dangerous," Marissa said.

Remembering their last encounter with Mitch confirmed that for sure for Phineas.

"I will, gotta go."

Phineas hangs up on the communicator as the door opens, and Mitch walked in.

"Who were you talking to?" he asked as he walked in carrying something.

"I was just talking to Meap and Celebi," Phineas said, and he didn't rub his ear because it's still true. He was talking to Meap and Celebi.

"Alright, well, I have some scrap metal here, and here's some tools. You being my prisoner, I want you to design weapons for me," Mitch said.

"Weapons? You do realize that I could just bust out of here if I were to have weapons. Right?" Phineas cocked his eye brow as he said.

"Oh these wall can't be destroyed. Not even I know how to destroy them honestly," Mitch said, "so design weapons for me. Make some use of yourself."

"Um Mitch…what if…what if my family came here and said they wanted me back? Would you let me, Celebi and Meap go?"

"Of course."

"Really?"

"Nope!"

"Of course, well, what if it was just me?"

"No, you surrendered and now you face the consequences. Get it?"

"Yes sir."

Mitch then left, and Phineas turned his communicator back on.

"Guys, we have a situation!"

"What's wrong Phineas?" Marissa asked.

"Mitch said…ah ah ah choo!"

"Phineas, are you alright? Why are you sneezing?"

"I'm fine I just- Ah choo!"

"Phineas?"

"Uh, gotta go! Ah choo!" Phineas said as he shut off his communicator, "Phew, that was close-Ah choo!"

Celebi and Meap looked at each other as they watched Phineas try to build the weapon following the blueprints Mitch gave him. He kept sneezing as the two watched him, and they knew…Phineas was indeed very sick.

**me: uh oh, Phinny's sick**

**Phineas: how many names are you going to come up with me? There's Phineas, Phin, Phinny, Vampire Boy, Vampire Bro, Vamp Bro, bro, Bud, Pointy (not the mean way), Triangle Head (not the mean way) what's next?**

**WordNerb: How 'bout Dorito Boy?**

**Everyone except Phineas: *snickers***

**Phineas: *glares at WordNerb***

**Isabella: we'd just like to thank Nerby for co-hosting with us for this amount of time and understanding why she's not having him here anymore**

**me, Isabella, and Phineas: thanks Nerby**

**Isabella: it was fun having you. I'll give ya that**

**WordNerb:Thanks you guys!**

**Phineas: anyway**

**me: please review**

**Phineas: summer belongs to you**

**all: carpe diem**

**all except Nerby: bye Nerby! See ya in the reviews and PMs!**

**WordNerb: *Pushes button on remote, opening a green portal and fireworks go off* See you guys! *Takes a step back and trips* Ouch... *Picks himself up and walks into the portal, which shuts immediately after***

**Phineas: wow, nice good bye, clutsy, but nice **


	9. Chapter 8: Escape

**A/N: Well I know this story was on a HUGE break, but now I am back to updating it. Then again, it is a crossover and not exactly my top priority. I hope there won't be a long hiatus like this again with this story because…oh man…I have my fanfiction stories cut out for me. I have HUNDREDS maybe THOUSANDS of ideas for stories. Maybe I will make a list of ideas just so that you guys can see just how busy I will be. Yeah, it's a LONG list…especially because some aren't Phineas and Ferb, some are crossovers and I keep getting MORE ideas with the more movies I see. I have GOT to keep my stories under order. Like I said, this one isn't on my priorities, but then again, this story is the START of Phineas and Ferb's adventures in the Pokemon world. Yeah, I like way too much stuff. Anyway, this is a long rant. Okay, well, I do not own Phineas and Ferb, the characters of it, or sweet adorable Celebi. I do own Marissa Flynn, and the idea of this story. Please review. Thanks!**

* * *

><p>Phineas tried to get some sleep since he wasn't feeling good, but that didn't help much. The cell was damp and cold. Meap and Celebi assumed it was the cause of Phineas' sickness. Maybe he's getting hypothermia or pneumonia they thought. They didn't know what caused it, but they knew poor Phineas was feeling ill. Celebi flew up to its friend, and laid next to him. Meap looked at Celebi in a weird expression. Celebi then explained to Meap that it was seeing how sick Phineas was. Celebi wasn't very pleased with the result. Celebi looked worriedly at Meap. Meap came up and felt Phineas' skin. Not only was he pale, but he was freezing.<p>

"_We gotta tell Mitch to get him outta here. If he stays much longer, he'll die. He is human after all," _Meap said in Meap language.

Celebi nodded, but something troubled it…why weren't it and Meap cold and sick? Was it perhaps because he's human? Celebi then widened its eyes as it thought of something. It remembered that it had the ability to heal the sick. It flew up to Phineas and glowed green. Phineas also glowed green, but just as some of his healing began, Mitch slammed the door open, and Celebi freaked out. It stopped its healing and looked at Mitch. Celebi then looked at Phineas again who coughed weakly. Celebi then got an angry frown across its face and flew between Phineas and Mitch in a protective matter.

"What, what did I do?" Mitch asked angrily at the creature.

"_You're cold damp cell made him sick!" _Meap yelled.

"Oh…I see," Mitch said and two of Mitch's robots flew in, "Take Phineas into the healing quarters."

Celebi saw as the robots flew in to take Phineas away. It wasn't letting those things touch Phineas. It flew closer to Phineas and started to shake. If Phineas was going to get any healing, it would be from a friend, not his imprisoner.

"What?! Don't you want him to be healed?" Mitch said putting his hands to his hips and glaring at Celebi unaware of the anger Celebi had right now toward the alien. Nobody noticed as Phineas weakly flittered his eyes open. He groaned a little hearing the commotion (even though there was no fighting yet).

"H-huh?"

"Phineas, tell that thing to calm down!" Mitch yelled now noticing Celebi's anger and starting to get afraid because he remembered what Phineas said earlier about Celebi's power and Phineas was the only one that could calm it down.

Phineas looked at Celebi, but instantly coughed weakly and fell back into sleep. He had only the strength to lift his head and everything else he did. His strength was decreasing. Celebi noticed the poor boy, and increased its anger at Mitch. Mitch looked at Celebi in a frightened expression as Celebi lifted all the grass around Phineas and surrounded itself with it. Then it expelled its energy knocking Mitch against the wall. Celebi looked at the door which was open. Meap destroyed the two robots in the room with his rainbow of death. Celebi tugged at Phineas to wake him up, but he wouldn't wake up. Celebi panicked, and then it used its telekinetic powers to pick him up. Celebi flew out of the room and Meap followed. Mitch woke up moments later and some more of his robots entered the room.

"Grrrrrr! AFTER THEM!"

Meanwhile, Marissa, Ferb, Candace, Isabella, Perry and Heinz were all ready to go. They got into their transportation, and they flew to Mitch's ship. They land on the ship hearing Mitch shouting in the distance. Marissa had her baseball launcher out and ready to fire. She led the group throughout the ship to find Mitch and/or Phineas, Celebi and Meap. In the hallways of Mitch's ship, Celebi carried Phineas as it also healed him in the process. Meap fought off the robots knowing Celebi was occupied with healing Phineas. Soon Phineas wakes up. He looks to see that he's floating in the air next to Celebi and below him, Meap was running and fighting the robots. He seemed all better. He looked at Celebi who looked at him hopefully.

"Thanks Celebi. I feel much better," Phineas said and they hugged as they still flew. They then concentrated on getting away. One of the robots dodges Meap rainbow of death and it shoots Celebi. Celebi cries out in pain as Phineas lands on his feet. He continues by running with Celebi and Meap following. Celebi can still fly, but it cannot carry Phineas anymore. Meanwhile, Marissa and the gang arrived in Mitch's headquarters.

"Ugh! Where is he?" Mitch yelled as he pounded his fist on something and he noticed the other step in, "Oh great, now YOU people and your pet are here!"

"Yeah, to get our brother, Celebi and Meap back," Marissa replied bravely.

"Well, first of all, I don't know where they are, and second of all, I wouldn't give them to you even if I DID know where they are. They're my prisoners. However…I think we can settle a deal. If you help me lure them back into this room, I'll let you take Phineas back, but Meap and that green creature are mine."

"No! We'll look for them ourselves!" Isabella yelled and the others followed, "Come on! We gotta find Phineas, Celebi and Meap before Mitch or his robots do!"

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I know it's not much for that LONG hiatus, but I will do my best to update more often than I was for a long time. Anyway, please review and Carpe Diem!<strong>


	10. Chapter 9: Trapped? Heck NO!

Marissa, Ferb and Isabella run unaware that they got separated from Heinz, Perry and Candace. They run, and they use their baseball launchers to destroy a couple robots. They don't realize they are alone until all the robots are destroyed.

"Looks like we got separated," Marissa said, "but that can work to our advantage. If we split up, we have a better chance of finding Phineas and Celebi before Mitch does."

"Good call, Marissa. Now can we keep going?" Isabella panicked as she saw more robots appearing and they destroyed them as they ran.

Perry, Candace and Heinz kept running as they also fought robots with their weapons. They realize that they were separated, but they kept going. They knew they had to find Phineas and Celebi. Right now, it seemed to be 10% chance of them finding and getting Phineas, 10% of Marissa and her team finding them, and sadly 80% of Mitch or his robots finding and apprehending Phineas. Their chances were better split up though since at least there were two teams on the good side. However, their chances of finding Phineas first were not very good considering there were two teams of three of them…and however many teams of however many robots of Mitch's.

"I think we got separated from the others!" Heinz called out.

"That's actually a good thing since out chances were not very good," Candace said, and they continued running.

"Oh yeah…good point."

Phineas, Celebi and Meap kept running. Phineas still carried Celebi, who was unconscious, and Meap kept firing his rainbow blasts. Phineas looked back at the robots, not seeing a small bump in the floor, and he tripped dropping Celebi. Celebi wakes up, but is shot again. The robots are getting closer, and soon they surround him, holding Celebi, and Meap clings to him glaring at the robots. When it seems they will grab him, two baseballs fly at them destroying the robots. Meap destroys the remaining as the two baseballs float in front of Phineas. Phineas recognizes those baseballs with antennas anywhere. He smiles, and gets up, holding Celebi, and heads toward their direction…but before he can, a hand grabs his arm.

"Ah!" he cries out as he's yanked back, dropping Celebi, by Mitch.

"You're not going anywhere, and neither are they!" Mitch yelled grasping the inventor's arm and pointing at Meap and Celebi who were heading toward a hiding Marissa and Ferb.

Marissa and Ferb eye each other, drop down from their hiding spots (still hiding of course). Marissa holds two baseball launchers, one for her and one for Phineas, and Ferb holds one. She sees as all the others are joining up on the other side where Phineas had come from, each holding their weapons. Marissa looks at Phineas, and they exchange winks.

"Duck, Phineas!" Marissa yelled, and Phineas ducked as everyone hits Mitch and his robots.

Celebi, through the commotion, decides that if this goes on for much longer, it and its new friends will be captured again. It screeches its cry, but nobody hears it over the commotion. Mitch, dizzy and covering himself, lets go of Phineas, and Phineas rushes to Marissa. They all close in on Mitch, Phineas holding Celebi, in a big clump. Mitch now notices…he can easily surround them now. Little does anyone know that Celebi is glowing.

"Now I have you!" Mitch taunted, and then he notices Celebi is glowing, "Uh…why is that thing glowing?"

Everyone looks down at Phineas who also looks down as he holds Celebi who is glowing. Marissa has a feeling she knows what this is, given she'd read the book earlier…

"Biiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii!" Celebi screeched.

"Argh! Enough of this! Fire!" Mitch shouted at his robots, and they started firing at the group of kids, teens, adult, platypus, alien and pokemon.

Everyone gasps as Celebi's green glow spreads to them, and soon, a bright light takes the group's place. They scream as the light fades and when the light is gone…so are they.

"WHAT?! Where did they go?! Find them!" Mitch demanded.


	11. Chapter 10: Time and Space Travel

Marissa was the first to open her eyes, and she widened them as soon as she opened them. She felt her hair and clothes blowing…like she was flying through the air. She looked all around her, and it seemed there was a large tunnel of energy with shades of blue and purple. She looked at everyone else who was cringing from fear of Mitch's robots more likely. Marissa stares in awe at her surroundings. The lights of the energy reflect off the lenses of her glasses giving her dark blue eyes hints of purple and light blue. She remembered seeing this in the book…these colors, they represent…something…she's so amazed by the beauty of the colors of the tunnel of energy…most likely some sort of portal.

"Guys…open your eyes," Marissa exclaimed in awe.

One by one each opened their eyes, and they too were amazed by the beauty of their surroundings. The only one whose eyes were still 'closed',…if that's what its eyes are doing, was Celebi. Phineas looked at his friend…concerned because it looked…strange…Of course he was the only one that looked at Celebi currently.

"Whoa!" Candace exclaimed, "Are we dead?"

"No…I don't think so. Call me crazy, but I think Celebi did this. Good thing I brought that book Baljeet gave me," Marissa said, and she took out the book hidden within her hidden pockets of her skirt. However, she had to let go of her grip on Phineas to do so, and she started to glow an eerie green.

Phineas gasped, "Marissa! You're glowing!"

Marissa and everyone else looked at her, and she was indeed glowing…but everyone else wasn't. Marissa realized it was because she wasn't connected to the others. She told Phineas to grab her leg, and, still holding Celebi with the other, Phineas grabs Marissa's leg. Just as she predicted, Marissa stops glowing.

"What does the book say about this?" asked Phineas.

"Well," Marissa explained, "Oh! Here it is!...Whoa! Guys, Celebi is time traveling to another dimension!"

"WHAT?" everyone except Ferb exclaimed.

"Celebi can travel through time and dimensions and it can take lifeforms with it," Marissa read, "Oh I see, Celebi must've known we were in danger and picked the easiest way to get us out of there."

"I'd say so. I guess it can sense danger," Isabella said.

"Yeah," Marissa replied and she continued to read, "It's easy to tell whether it's traveling through time, space or both. The surroundings are how. Blue is time like the deity, Dialga the pokemon who governs time. Space is represented by purple like the deity, Palkia, the pokemon who governs space."

"What's a pokemon?" Candace asked, "It sounds weird."

"Well Celebi is a pokemon…so I…I don't know what it is…but whatever," Marissa replied.

"Oh no! Look at Celebi!" Phineas exclaimed, "It doesn't look so good."

"Don't worry, Phineas, it's hibernating."

"Hibernating?"

Marissa read more, "Celebi time travels through time…blah blah blah…oh here it is! In order to time travel and/or space travel, Celebi needs a tremendous amount of energy. Therefore, it goes into hibernation during the journey."

Phineas then attempted to wake Celebi up, but Marissa stopped him. Phineas looks to see that Celebi isn't awake, and that relieves Marissa.

"What's wrong?" Phineas asked.

"If Celebi is disturbed during this time, it and its passengers through time and space-"

"Meaning us," Candace interrupted.

Marissa frowned and she continued to explain. Apparently if Celebi is disturbed through hibernation, it and its passengers are harmed greatly. Therefore, Celebi shall not be disturbed. Also, Celebi cannot hear, see or feel anything so it never remembers anything from that time. Phineas nodded.

"Hey…so this…Celebi, it's kinda like a living time machine and other dimension-inator?" Heinz commented.

"Yeah…I guess you could say that, Dr. D," replied Marissa.

Just then, they could see a large portal at the end of the tunnel, and they knew their journey through time and space was over…and just beginning.


	12. Chatper 11: Enter the Pokemon World

-The Pokemon World 40 years ago (from Ash's time)-

Samuel Oak wasn't always the amazing professor everyone knows these days. No, in fact he started out just like any other trainer in the world. He made mistakes, he caught pokemon and he even got into a little trouble with the legendary Celebi when he was ten.

_It was a normal day in the forest he lived by. He decided to go for a small walk. This one girl came up to him, and she handed him some bread and told him about the legendary 'voice of the forest'. Of course being a young boy, he didn't really mind the legend. As he walked, he eventually found a small little fairy like creature flying past him, it seemed injured and scared. Attempting to help it and protect it from a hunter trying to capture it, he got mixed into an adventure he'd never thought he'd get into. Celebi had took him with it as a last resort to save them both. What Sam hadn't realized was that his journey through time was no less than forty years. He woke up to be face to face with another trainer, Ash Ketchum, and suddenly he realized there was an even more dangerous hunter after Celebi now. He, with Ash and his friends, had journeyed through the forest in search of the lake of life where Celebi healed itself and played with its new friends. It wasn't long after that he found he had a special bond with Ash. Of course fate was a cruel mistress, and Celebi was captured and turned evil, but with the help of Ash, they were able to free Celebi from the evil…however…the evil Celebi had used much of its strength…not to mention breaking through the spell of evil took a lot out of it. Celebi had actually died…but a bunch of other Celebi brought it back to life. Sam and Celebi returned to their time happily, and lived their lives together in the forest as friends._

Sam looked in the spot where Celebi disappeared only hours ago…wondering what adventure Celebi would go through now. Suddenly, a bright light shone in the same spot Celebi had left. Sam had to cover his eyes to prevent from going blind. When the light was gone, in its place was, not Celebi, but two little boys, two teenage girls, a little girl, some sort of…whatever kind of pokemon that could be and some man in a lab coat.

"Ah!" Sam exclaimed speechless…these people seemed not even of this dimension.

Phineas and the gang landed on the ground, and they stared at the boy in front of them. Phineas still had his grip on Celebi. He stared at the boy staring back at them. He was a lot taller than he was. Feeling he needed to protect Celebi, he tightened his grip slightly, careful not to disturb Celebi.

"Who are you?" Phineas asked, not letting the boy see his protective, cautious expression.

"Um," Sam was a little speechless at what he had witnessed, but then he saw Celebi in Phineas' arms…unconscious, "Ah! Celebi!"

Sam then took out his old fashioned pokeball, and he throws it out into the open. Candace was quite clueless why he'd do something stupid like that, but then they saw a giant lizard looking creature with fire on its tail. Charmeleon stared at the 'intruders' and waited its master's orders. Sam didn't hesitate before ordering it to attack, startling everyone.

"Wait! We don't mean any harm! Celebi is our friend! It traveled through time and space, and it brought us with it!" Marissa yelled trying to make peace.

"You expect me to believe that?! How do I know you're not the ones who hurt Celebi and put it in danger to begin with?!"

"We didn't hurt Celebi!" Phineas exclaimed.

"I've had enough! Charmeleon, use flamethrower!"

"Char!" Charmeleon cried out, and it sent out a large flamethrower at Phineas who tightened his grip, waking Celebi.

"Bi?" Celebi opened its eyes to see a large flame coming at it and Phineas. Its first impulse was to surround itself and Phineas with its magical vines. This action startled Sam. After the vines devoured the fire, Celebi flew out of Phineas' arms , and into the open between Charmeleon and Phineas.

"Bi!"

"Huh? Celebi?"

"Bi."

"Is their story true, Celebi?" Sam asked, "Are they your friends?"

"Bi!" Celebi nodded.

"Oh," Sam said a little guilty, "Sorry guys. It's just that…Celebi is my friend and it looked hurt. I guess I assumed you were responsible for it. I'm sorry."

Phineas frowned in guilt…he WAS responsible for Celebi's injuries. He wasn't careful enough to avoid Mitch. He got sick! He focused more on his own problems missing his family instead of making sure Celebi would stay healthy. Celebi looked at Phineas, and it felt equally guilty. It showed off its power too much. It knew there'd be people or other creatures wanting to capture it. It let Phineas get into the mess. It wasn't watching Phineas enough to realize he was getting sick from the cell. More importantly it should've thought about what Sam would say. It flies up to Phineas, and it levitates. It was then it realized Phineas was still slight pale…perhaps not quite feeling better. Its suspicions were confirmed when Phineas fainted…Celebi following it.

"Phineas!"


	13. Chapter 12: The Lake of Life

Marissa quickly caught Phineas as he collapsed in weakness. His skin turned slightly pale, and he was limp in her arms. Luckily he was breathing. Celebi flew up to Phineas, and it realized it too was exhausted. Sam was quick to catch it as it fell in weakness too.

"What's happening?" Marissa asked as she cradled Phineas.

"Celebi must be exhausted," Sam replied, "time travel requires a lot of energy from Celebi."

Marissa suddenly exclaimed, "Ah! You're the author of this book, aren't you? Samuel Oak?"

"Yeah, that's me. Call me Sam though. Why do you ask?"

"No reason, just wanted to know," Marissa giggled, but she frowned when she looked at Phineas, "So what's wrong with Phineas then?"

"Phineas?" Sam furrowed his eyebrow.

"My brother," Marissa explained gesturing to Phineas, "I'm Marissa, and these are our friends and family. The green haired boy is our step brother, Ferb, but we ignore the step part. The platypus is Perry- -"

"What's a platypus?"

"Oh, see that little teal creature with a duckbill and webbed feet with a waffle tail?" Marissa pointed out, and Sam nodded, "That's our platypus, Perry."

"I'm their friend, Isabella," Isabella greeted, "nice to meet you, Sam."

"I'm their sister, Candace, and I'm in charge," Candace boasted.

"No, you're not," Marissa rolled her eyes, "We've been over this."

"Eh, anyway, I'm also their friend, Doctor Heinz Doofenshmirtz. They just call me Dr. D," Doof commented.

"Meap!"

"Oh, and that's Meap," Marissa said.

"Oh, hi everyone. I'm Sam, and that's my pokemon, Charmeleon," Sam greeted.

Marissa looked down at Phineas who seemed a little cold now. Celebi opened its bright blue eyes, and it knew it had to get Phineas and itself better.

"Bi," Celebi weakly pointed toward a certain area of the forest.

Sam nodded, and he directed everyone from Danville (and Meap's planet lol) to follow him. As they walked, the group all shared stories of their travels. Marissa and Isabella described Phineas and Ferb's inventions, and Sam told the story of when Celebi brought him back in time. He told them about Ash and how they saved Celebi from becoming a weapon for some Team Rocket guy. As they wandered, the Pokemon in the forest gazed at Phineas and his friends. Marissa carried Phineas who occasionally opened his eyes, but he was weak and sick. Clearly he hadn't been fully healed when they were on the run from Mitch, and Celebi felt guilty it didn't finish the job.

"So, what are all these animals anyway," Candace said, a little nervous seeing an Ursaring not too far away, "I mean they look like regular animals, but some are a lot cuter."

"You don't know what a pokemon is?" Sam questioned.

"Candace, pokemon are like animals in our universe," Marissa explained.

The pokemon got closer the more they knew these humans were trustworthy. They'd been playing with Sam for a long time, but they'd never met these humans before. What was up with the shapes of their heads too? Eventually the group passed some bushes into a foggy area. Once the fog cleared, it was revealed to be a large, clean lake.

Sam turned to Marissa, holding Phineas, and he whispered, "Hey, if you want to feel better, take Celebi into this lake."

Unfortunately Phineas could really move, so Marissa carried him into the water. Sam followed, holding Celebi. Marissa could feel the water was soothing and calm. Still nothing happened though. She saw Sam go deeper, so she followed. Sam then bent down so Celebi was at least touching the water. Marissa followed this, and Phineas opened his eyes. Celebi then dove into the water so that there was a beam of sunshine combined with the water. Sam scooped up some of the water in his hands like a cup, and he had Phineas drink it. Marissa gasped happily as she could see the color in Phineas return, and his eyes were wide open once again with life and excitement. Phineas was all better now, and everyone watched as Celebi swam around the lake with a green glow surrounding it. Phineas and Sam were happy to see Celebi felt better. Suddenly Celebi flew out of the water, happy as can be.

"This is the Lake of Life. Celebi goes here when it's weak to heal and refresh itself," Sam explained.

"Word for word with the book," Marissa commented, holding the book.

"Bi!" it cried smiling down at Phineas.

"You're okay!" Phineas exclaimed, but then he frowned watching Celebi play. Celebi noticed this, and it flew up to Phineas, "I...I guess now that you're home, you don't wanna leave."

"Bi?"

"We can't stay here. Can you make us a portal so we can go back?"

"I'm afraid that's not possible," Sam explained, "Celebi is the only way back."

"But there's no Lake of Life in Danville...and Mitch will no doubt still be after Celebi," said Phineas.

"Celebi would be an easy target," added Marissa.

Phineas pondered the thought. How would they get back to Danville without making Celebi easy target for Mitch?


End file.
